


Мятные леденцы - Лимонные леденцы

by Slavna



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, fem!Nico di Angelo, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У нее в кармане целый запас леденцов, которые она каждый раз предлагает ему, смотрит своим нечитаемым, слегка задумчивым взглядом и сидит рядом. Она целует его в щеку, обещает купить в следующий раз лимонные леденцы, что впрочем опять забудет сделать, ухмыляется и пропадает опять в какую-то неведомую даль. Мятные леденцы неожиданно начинают першить, а Нико пропадает недели через две.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мятные леденцы - Лимонные леденцы

От Нико пахнет гранатами, морозной свежестью и мятными леденцами. У нее в кармане целый запас леденцов, которые она каждый раз предлагает ему. Еще она смотрит своим нечитаемым, слегка задумчивым взглядом и сидит рядом.

Саймон не знает, что можно сказать этой странной темноволосой девчонке с затягивающими глазами. На губах приторный привкус мяты, в воздухе пахнет сыростью и дождем, а на Нико излишне легкая куртка, драные джинсы и промокшие насквозь кроссовки.

Нико пришла в его школу около полгода назад, ходит почти на все уроки вместе с ним, сидит за партой впереди него, а Саймон смотрит на чужую спину во время особо скучных уроков. Темные волосы падают на его парту, тетради и мешают учиться. Хотя на самом деле, даже если бы и не было волос, Саймон и так бы не пришло в голову записывать то, что говорит нудным и скрипучим голосом их учительница истории.

Еще она пропадает на несколько дней, иногда недель, принося после справки, записки и прочие бумажки учителям. Клэри сейчас пропадает куда чаще, даже забывая позвонить старому другу, хотя Саймон думает, что сейчас не время для таких мелочей.

Саймон чувствует себя каким-то лишним, Клэри неожиданно пропадает в мире сумеречных охотников, монстров и демонов, Нико пропадает в какую-то другую даль, где Льюису тоже нет места.

Но у Нико нет номера Саймона, по ее словам, у нее и телефона нет, но как только она возвращается после своей очередной пропажи, она находит его, и у Саймона опять приторный привкус на губах.

Еще у Нико потрескавшиеся губы, хриплый голос, иногда проявляющийся во фразах неведомый яд, который отравляет только ее саму и грусть, близкая с отчаянием. Она целует его в щеку, обещает купить в следующий раз лимонные леденцы, что впрочем опять забудет сделать, ухмыляется и пропадает опять в какую-то неведомую даль.

Нико смеется как-то горько, отчаянно, не отвечает на вопросы о семье, о детстве и о других, казалось, простых вещах. У нее бледная кожа, немного мертвые глаза, ледяные руки, старая, большая на несколько размеров кожаная куртка, вечно черные вещи и вид трудного подростка, что встал или может встать на неровную дорожку.

Мятные леденцы неожиданно начинают першить, а Нико пропадает недели через две. На этот раз навсегда. А Саймон неожиданно втянут в мир сумеречных охотников, вкушая все прелести вампирской жизни.

Нико остается где-то в прошлой жизни, как начинает называть теперь Саймон жизнь до всего этого.

На руках Саймона теперь появляются едва заметные следы от рун, мир сумеречных охотников теперь до боли родной, а без стило уже даже не привычно находится.

Когда он опять появляется в старой школе, на последний учебный год, он по казалось забытой привычке садится за ту же парту. И неожиданно смутно знакомый голос неуверенно зовет его по имени.

У Нико теперь оливковая кожа, какой-то ненормальный огонь в глазах, солнечная улыбка и звонкий, искрящийся смех. Она целует его в губы, впивается ногтями в плечи, ходит с ним в кино, кафе, как нормальные девушки с нормальными парнями на нормальные свидания, впрочем нормально все равно не выходит. Еще она смотрит на него тем же нечитаемым взглядом, исчезает на пару дней и недель и пахнет морозной свежестью, гранатом и…

Лимонные леденцы оставляют после себя приятный привкус.


End file.
